Helping Hands
by sunokasai
Summary: Who would have thought that something beautiful happening to one couple could affect the others as well… and not always in a good way. Short fiction about NozoEri, Maki and Umi being dorks and Nico and Kotori being Nico and Kotori.


"Remind me to never ask them for help ever again."

Eri stood in the middle of their old hallway, looking straight into the living room. Nozomi was right behind her, putting her hands on Eri's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"It's just today and we are already halfway through. Besides, they are not always like that, Erichi." She chuckled.

Taking her fiance's hands Eri took them off of her shoulders, circling around Nozomi until she stood behind her. She slid her arms around Nozomi's waist and started to draw little circles on the slightly curved stomach.

"It's just... I would have never thought that they could make such a deal out of something... like this."

"Are you implying that this is not important?" Eri could hear the teasing in Nozomi's voice.

"No. In fact, it's really important." She kissed the purple heads cheek.

She was honest. This may have been one of the most important times in Eri's life so far. And she was sure it would always be one of the most important times in her life, no matter what the future might bring.

After graduating from college as one of the best students of her year (Eri had been studying business) she had been able to enter one of the most important companies regarding talent scouting. After a couple of months she had been promoted and was responsible for scouting dancer in various styles, mainly for theater and other idol companies. Her income was rather high and steady.

To top it of, she had the most beautiful girlfriend, now fiance and soon to be wife. On their day of graduating high school, Eri had confessed to Nozomi. She had never thought that her nest friend felt the same way she felt. She had wanted to make sure Nozomi knew before they entered college. But after the spiritual girl had kissed her, she had been happy. They entered the same college and decided to live together after one year passed. On the day of Nozomi's graduation ceremony, Eri had proposed. And Nozomi had said yes, but wanted to wait until both of them were safe financially.

Well, everything in life is a little unexpected and just when they finally started to discuss their wedding, Nozomi had become pregnant. That was five months ago.

With this surprise soon to be born, Eri and Nozomi had decided to move into a bigger apartment. And today they finally moved over.

With Eri being stubborn about not wanting Nozomi to lift anything, not even cushions, they had asked their friend for help. Honoka had to decline because she was in China at the moment, looking for new ideas for her sweets. Rin and Hanayo were busy with their little pet boarding buisness and had to decline, too. Leaving Kotori with Umi and Nico with Maki.

One could say that moving into another apartment should be a peace of cake with those four helping. With other... circumstances surrounding this event that might have been true. But ever since Eri and Nozomi had told them that Nozomi was pregnant, Maki and Umi had become a little overprotective over their respective partners. Even more overprotective than Eri was. And Nozomu had thought that this wouldn't be possible.

And of course, Kotori and Nico being the independent women they are, wouldn't allow Umi and Maki to protect them this much, especially if there wasn't anything to protect to begin with.

Now, the couples stood in the half empty living room, arguing or trying to calm their partner down.

"Maki-chan, I already told you a million times: I'm not a doll, I won't break, I'm not ill and I'm not two persons in one if you get what I mean. So stop snatching away every single box I'm about to lift!"

"You don't know these kind of things! When was the last time you went to a check up? Maybe there is something wrong with you and you just don't know it!"

"You're being ridiculous! ...Wait, did you just say there would be something wrong with me when I'm pregnant?!"

"Well, it's not a normal condition, so, in fact, it would be wro- ...Wait, Nico-chan?! What are you doing with the pillo-"

"Slamming it into your face, obviously."

"Kotori, don't lift this up. It's way to heavy for you. Let me help you."

"Umi-chan, this is just a pan. Take the box over there, I will manage."

"No, let me take it. It could slip through your fingers and who knows what might happen then."

"Well... if you insist..."

"Thank you, Kotori."

Eri and Nozomi watched in awe when Maki and Umi almost alone cleaned up their whole place. They even stopped Eri from doing anything, making sure that she would 'always be near Nozomi in case something happened'.

"Well... They certainly did a great job."

Now outside, locking the door to the apartment they called home for years, Eri finally laughed at her friends antics.

"But we should hurry. I don't want them to 'decorate' our place."

Eri hummed, agreeing. When she turned around she was met with Nozomi's bright eyes, filled with nothing but love and happiness.

Smiling back at her, Eri wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist while Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eri's neck.

"I love you. Both of you."

"I love you, too, Erichi. And I'm sure, she does, too."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I just moved into a new apartment and well... this infected my writing as well (as you can see).**

 **I know that maybe most of you are waiting for the new chapter of "Moon, Star and Sorrow". I haven't forgotten about it. I just hit a wall. A wall I call "really bad writers block". I hope with this little piece of fluff I'll overcome the block.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.**

 **We shall meet again.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
